Heretofore, piled textile structures have been formed of spinning and weaving of fibers, followed by raising and shearing. Alternatively, they have been prepared by fluffing adhesives-bearing backing fabrics with short fibers by means of spreading, spraying, vibration, electro-static deposition using high voltages, etc. However, such piled textile structures have imposed limitations upon the type of fibers used for fluffing, and been used in only limited fields. Furthermore, they have required large-sized apparatus involving time-consuming steps, thus leading to rise in the production costs. In view of the high costs involved, the piled textile structures are not practically used, although they have been found to possess some advantages; they may be used as filters or diapers' linings or facings. For instance, if they are used as filter, the collection efficiency would be improved by affording a density gradient thereto, and the accumulated dust would easily be removed by vibration. Having their softness, they would be best-suited for diaper materials.
As a consequence of extensive studies made to these disadvantages, it has been found that various pile surfaced textile structures comprising textile structures having diverse air-permeabilities and piles of molten thermoplastic resin formed thereon by air jetting are useful in a variety of fields, and can be prepared by means of relatively simpler apparatus.